


The Taste of You

by Sherlockwsh



Series: Hartwin Tokens [2]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: But they had, Chef AU, Chef Harry, Falling In Love, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy things, Hartwin, Kitchen AU, Kitchen Sex, Lee Unwin is Watching, Love and food, M/M, One-Sided Merlín (Kingsman)/ Harry Hart | Galahad, Student Eggsy Unwin, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwsh/pseuds/Sherlockwsh
Summary: Cómo castigo, Eggsy ahora debe ir a clases de cocina.De ningún modo pretendende dejarla sola con el imbécil de su padrastro para que la golpes y maltrate a su antojo. Alguna forma tendrá que inventar para escapar... O eso pensaba hasta que el Chef Hart apareció en la cocina.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leer notas después de leer! Gracias!
> 
> También tengo un fic Hartwin llamado "Lovely boy". Si les gusta la historia, no olviden dejar sus kudos y sus Reviews. Es una bonita manera de gratificar el esfuerzo por lo escrito.
> 
> Que lo disfruten!

 

* * *

 

— Linda falda, Egssy.  
— Cierra la puta boca, es un mandil.

Sus dos mejores amigos rompieron en carcajadas turnándose para fisgonear bajo el delantal o para darle unos amistosos empujones. El rubio muchacho lanzó a cada uno el suyo. El más distraído lo atrapó con el rostro, el otro lo miró con incredulidad.

  
— No voy a ponerme está mierda.— Ryan protestó retirándose la prenda de la cara.

  
— Ya lo creo, si no quieres la cuchara de plata de tu mamá metida en el trasero.

  
Ahora era turno de Eggsy para burlarse con Jamal haciéndole segunda.  
Ambos, Jamal y Ryan eran hermanos adoptivos y sus padres habían ganado una fortuna gracias a un boleto de lotería, a penas hacia un mes. Eggsy, por otro lado, había hecho la suya gracias al nuevo matrimonio de mamá; un hombre con millones que la maltrataba y golpeaba.  
Eggsy prefería estar en las calles donde había crecido desde la muerte de su padre (del que mamá no quería hablar), estar con la pandilla y meterse en problemas para disgustar al viejo. La estrategia no le salió del todo bien, porque la madre de sus amigos los atrapó, les dio el sermón de su vida mientras tomaba su té. Fue memorable como intentó amenazarlos con la cucharita para el azucar.  
Como no la tomaban en serio, ella habló con Michelle, la madre de Eggsy. Y acordaron no delatarlos con los padres de cada uno si acudían a un campamento de verano como castigo.  
Cumpliendo su condena, no sentían el mayor entusiasmo o siquiera culpabilidad por haber decorado la propiedad de un vecino con lo que Eggsy llamó categóricamente "arte urbano".  
— Tu camisa podría estropearse con chantilly o alguna mierda.— observó Eggsy.  
— Oye... Es pensar con estrategia, Bro. Alguna chica podría quitarmela con la lengua.  
Los dos volvieron a reír.  
— Lo único que va a embarrarse de tu crema son las salchichas.  
— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?  
— Está es una clase masculina; Solo salchichas.  
La cara de horror en Ryan los hizo desternillarse de risa y nada los detuvo hasta que escucharon una elegante, estricta pero pacífica voz.

  
— _Orden, Caballeros_.

  
Sus amigos siguieron riendo, pero para Eggsy el sonido desapareció, el mundo a su alrededor se desvanecía como si un reflector gigante cerniera su luz por completo en el individuo que desfilaba dentro del aula convirtiéndolo en el centro de atención.

Era un hombre maduro, esbelto, con cabellos castaños como la avellana perfectamente peinados, la expresión en su rostro era severidad e intelectualidad. Era refinado, con gruesas gafas en el puente de la nariz. Llevaba puesta una filipina de cocina inmaculadamente blanca, pedicura perfecta.  
Solamente su altura imponía y la forma de expresarse dejaba en claro que suponía tratar con personas de su mismo nivel.  
Tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de cerrar el pico, de obedecer al instante solo para que el chef lo notase, que se diera cuenta que con su sepulcral silencio que su palabra era ley, que era distinto al resto de la clase. Deseaba con toda sus fuerzas, que ese hombre lo notara por encima de los demás.  
— ¡Shht!— mandó a callar a Jamal y su hermano quienes, en primera instancia, pensaron que se trataba de una broma.— El tipo está hablando.

— Soy el Chef Hart. Desde hoy seré su mentor. Mi deber será instruirlos en cuanto a los conocimientos fundamentales de la cocina, modales, alimentos, estaciones, el arte de presentación, entre otros...

Eggsy ya no escuchaba las protestas de sus amigos o el discurso de bienvenida del Chef o los cuchicheos del resto de la clase. Solo enfocaba el rostro de un apuesto hombre delante suyo, la hermosa forma en que sus labios acariciaban las palabras, el movimiento de sus largas pestañas, el tono de bronce en los ojos o las atractivas líneas de expresión colocando en paréntesis a su finos labios.  
Algo dentro de sí le decía que a partir de ese día todos sus planes de escaparse del campamento se habían ido volando por la ventana.


	2. Some Veggies

 

* * *

 

 

— Esto es una putada.  
— ¡Shh! El viejo puede escuchar a un kilómetro a la redonda. No quiero desengrasar la parrilla otra vez.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Donde está tu espíritu? — le reprochó a Jamal.— Tengo razón ¿O que, Eggsy? ¿Eggsy? ¡Eggsy! ¡Hey men, despierta!

El muchacho dio un brinco y casi deja caer el plato de porcelana al suelo. Por fortuna, la escuela militar adiestró sus reflejos, así que lo atrapó en el aire.   
Se cumplía la segunda semana en el campamento y con una frecuencia que incluso sus amigos comenzaban a notar (pronto lo haría el resto de la clase), Eggsy permanecía babeando casi literalmente, por el Chef Hart.  
— ¿Perdón?  
— ¿"Perdón"? Ese viejo te ha lavado la cabeza.— Ryan negó secando un vaso antes de colocarlo junto al resto.— Llevamos aquí casi dos semanas y no hemos tocado un pepino...  
— Ey, creí que era Eggsy el que se moría por el pepino del viejo.

Eggsy enrojeció de pies a cabeza y estuvo a punto de golpearlos en la cara con el sartén de acero que fregaba en ese instante. Pero el Chef, haciendo gala de su omnipresencia, llegó justo a tiempo para prevenir un par de contusiones.  
— ¿Algún problema, caballeros?

  
Entre Jamal y Ryan se las arreglaron para alentar a Eggsy con algunos codazos.  
Al subir los ojos para encontrarse con los del Chef Hart, el corazón hizo otro tanto pero pareció atorarsele en la garganta. A riesgo de parecer un imbécil incapaz de juntar una frase delante de alguien sumamente elocuente, Eggsy trazó una curva hacia abajo cuando sus comisuras descendieron y negó fugazmente.  
— No puedo creer a este hijo de puta.  
— Señor Carlson, modere su vocabulario.  
— No. Usted modere su actitud inflada. Yo no quería venir a este campamento de mierda con un montón de mocosos hijos de papi. Pero ya que estoy aquí, al menos podría tocar una puta berenjena.  
— ¡Ey, Ryan! — Charlie, el apuesto e idiota ricachón bajó la mano para empuñar su intimidad mientras hablaba, una vez consiguió que Carlson le mirase.— Puedes tocar la mía cuando quieras, marica.  
— ¡Jodete!   
Ryan saltó por encima de la barra de práctica en su desesperación por llegar hasta él. Sólo entonces Eggsy pudo despertar del hechizo. El plató se hizo añicos y la barra se volcó junto con todo aquello que tenía encima.   
Había lechuga, aderezo, harina y claras de huevo por todas partes. Pero Eggsy lo inmovilizó postrando una rodilla en su espalda baja, torció su brazo por detrás y se inclinó para alcanzar el oído de su amigo.  
— No seas estúpido. Van a suspenderte y entonces tú madre le dirá a tu padre lo que hicimos. A ti te enviaran a un internado y a mi al reformatorio porque mataré al hijo de puta si vuelve a tocar a mi madre.

Una garganta al aclararse les recordó que todo esto había sucedió en presencia del Chef e inmediatamente el alboroto desapareció. La clase completa giró el rostro para contemplar al instructor totalmente sereno retirandose la haría que le espolvoreó la impecable filipina.  
A Eggsy le recorrió un espeluznante escalofrío desde la espalda baja, a lo largo de la espina dorsal y en lo alto de la nuca.   
No sabía si era su imaginación, pero algo en las gafas daba el efecto de tener los cristales empañados. No podía verla, pero casi escuchó el palpitar de la sien con una cólera jamás vista en alguien tan dueño de sí mismo. Incluso había jurado captar un aura oscura a su alrededor.   
Tragó.

  
— Tengo la impresión de que profesan, todos ustedes, un amor excepcional por labores de intendencia. En cuyo caso la sanción que les impondré peca más de premio; asistirán a mi equipo de subchefs esta noche. Organizarémos una cena especial por aniversario de nuestro director; Chester King.— las protestas no se hicieron esperar. Pero cuando Hart se acomodó las gafas, guardaron silencio hasta que salió del aula.

  
— Esto puede ser bueno.  
— Si, para ti. "Chef Hart... " — Ryan hizo un ridículo gesto de lanzar besos al aire mientras levantaba el desorden que había ocasionado, minutos más tarde.  
— Está vez estoy con Ryan, Eggsy.  
— Escucha a tus matones, huevito.— dijo Charlie desde el otro extremo, al escuchar a Jamal. Incluso su grupito debía limpiar, por órdenes de Hart. Él se encargaba del suelo con la mopa, en ese momento.— Míranos.— hizo un gesto con la mano que sostenía el palo.— No hacemos más que fregar cacerolas, organizar contenedores, refrigerar ingredientes. No hemos cocinado nada. ¿Qué crees que nos espera? Yo te lo diré; _Stewart_.  
— ¿Quién?  
Charlie bufó una risa sardónica.  
— ¿Es en serio? _Stewart_...— pero ninguno de los tres comprendió de lo que hablaba.— ¡Ni siquiera seremos lavaplatos! Seremos ayudantes de los ayudantes.  
— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso existe?  
— Voy a demandar a esta puta escuela, lo juro. Papá lo sabrá...— Charlie farfulló ignorando las preguntas de Eggsy, quien también volvió a su labor.

**Author's Note:**

> Para quienes llegaron a este fic por otro medio que no es la página de FB "Kingsman Slash", tienen que saber que todo comenzó por un concurso ahí. La ganadora "Liz" pidió un AU de Chef!Harry y Aprendiz!Eggsy.  
> No sé realmente si voy a terminar la historia o cuántos capítulos tendrá.


End file.
